This invention relates to battery booster cables in general, and particularly to battery booster cables having means for indicating the polarity of connection prior to making final connection of the booster cables.
Booster cables are used for starting vehicles which have partially discharged batteries and are therefore not capable of starting the vehicles themselves. Typically, a booster cable is attached to an adequately charged battery and to the partially discharged battery of the vehicle to be started. Normally, the person connecting the booster cables determines the polarity of connection of the cables by observing the polarity designations on the batteries of the vehicles. Sometimes it is difficult to observe the polarity of the batteries because of corrosion and dirt on the batteries or because of darkness such as when utilized at night. It is important that proper polarity of connection be observed in order to avoid the arcing, high battery current, generation of explosive gases and possible battery explosion, which occur when batteries are reversed connected.